


It's fun, right?

by acherik



Series: Charles Looks Like A Rent Boy [4]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Erik gets approached by a rent boy in a bar.





	It's fun, right?

The school year just ended and Erik took it upon himself to go treat himself to a drink. He drove to a pub just right outside of Westchester. Him and Logan used to go here when exams were over to celebrate, but Logan got in a barfight, making the owner kick him out for good.

Erik took his usual seat, the large booth in the corner of the bar. A server came around and gave him his usual jug of German beer, to Erik's delight, it was the first American pub he's been to that has it.

Erik gave the server a small smile and drank his beer slowly. A figure came into his view, sitting down across from him, wearing a white crop top. “Hello,” the voice said smoothly with a British accent. “Are you here alone?” The figure leaned forward, giving Erik a better view. Erik stared into the man’s eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen. _Thank you, love_. The man smiled sheepishly at him.

 _Don't ruin it liebe._ Erik takes a long swig of his beer. “Yes, I’m alone,” he replies equally smooth.

“What's your name?” The man ran his hand through his wavy brown hair, exposing his freckles that scatter across the bridge of his nose.

“Erik,” he replied.

“Well, Erik, you are a very attractive man,” the man reached his hand out and started to slowly stroke Erik's arm, lightly squeezing his bicep.

“Thank you, my boyfriend thinks so as well,” Erik smirks. “Well, used to. We're not together anymore, hence why I'm here.”

The man gives him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. His loss though,” he smiled flirtatiously at him. “I'm Charles, by the way.” Charles moves his hand to Erik's. “I could make you feel better, I’d have to charge you though.”

Erik raises an eyebrow and smirks. “So you are a rent boy?” _About time you admitted it, Charles_. Erik smiles as he finishes up his beer. “How much for a night?”

 _Shut up, Erik._ “$500, that's just without a tip,” Charles squeezes his hand.

“That's a lot of money for just one night,” he notes.

“It's worth the money,” he smiled flirtatiously. “I got a room at the hotel across the street,” Charles removes himself from the seat, the sound of his exposed buttcheeks hanging out of the shorts make a noise as the leather from the seat clings to his skin. “Care to join me?” Erik nods and stands up, walking out of the bar with this man he just met, Charles. Charles who's ass is hanging out of his shorts. Erik reaches out and touches it, loving how soft it feels against his calloused fingers. Charles must think so too because Erik hears a quiet moan escape his lips. Charles moves his hand back and touches Erik's wrist, guiding his hand away from his butt. “You're very handsy.”

“You have a nice ass. It needs to be touched,” Erik easily gets out of Charles’ grip, moving his hand back to caresses Charles’ exposed buttcheek. Erik keeps his hand on it as they cross the street to the hotel. Charles leads him to the room right under the stairs that lead to the second floor. “Do you have a key?” Erik asks once Charles just stands in front of the door, not opening it.

 _Okay I didn't actually get a room, but I checked and this one was available so can you open the door?_ Charles turns around and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

 _That's breaking in, Charles._ Erik smiles as he kisses him back, running his tongue across his lower lip. Charles parts them, giving Erik’s tongue access to his mouth. Erik slams Charles against the door, flicking his finger over the lock and kicking the door open. _You're a bad boy, Charles. Maybe I should teach the Professor a lesson._

Charles moaned as he was slammed against the hotel door, Erik locking it behind them. “Bed,” Charles says breathlessly. He wraps his arms around Erik's neck and Erik cup his ass and picks him up. Charles giggles and pulls him back into a kiss, wrapping his leg around him as he carried him over to the bed.

Erik gently sets him down, moving his kisses down to his neck, prying the crop top off of him as well. Erik moves on of his hands to his nipple, pinching it between his fingers. Charles falls back onto the mattress, letting out a moan. Erik moves his mouth to his nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Charles gasps beneath him, starting to roll his hips against Erik's. Erik moan against his chest, starting a trail of kisses down to the hem of his shorts. “Thank god you're not wet this time,” Erik lets out a light laugh as he takes the shorts off of Charles.

“Don't ruin it liebe,” Charles smirked, sitting up and taking off Erik's shirt and pants. _Prepped myself in the bar bathroom._

“Shut up, Charles,” Erik brought their mouths back together in a heated kiss. _The shorts, the crop top, the breaking into a hotel room. You're such a slut._ Charles scoffs but quickly moans as Erik enters him. _You're perfect, Charles._ Erik rolls his hips, letting out a low moan. “God, I love you,” Erik says, not even caring that he broke character.

Charles pulls him back into a kiss. _I love you too, Erik_. Charles moves his hand to Erik's ass, cupping it in his hand. “You have a nice ass too, Erik. Maybe we could get you a pair of shorts too, give your ass some appreciation,” Charles pulls out of the kiss to say. Erik laughs and presses their lips back together in a loving kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long or smutty but hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Ps I'm looking to add to it so if you have any suggestions let me know!


End file.
